El amor es imprevisible
by Vania-Black
Summary: Despues de la Guerra, sigue habiendo Mortifagos... pero la Orden con nuevos miembros esta allí para convatirlos,


Bueno, esto es un One-shot, para un reto de un foro... pero lo voy a subir aqui tambien, por que me gusta como me quedo...!

Espero que Os guste y me dejeis vuestros comentarios.

* * *

_**EL AMOR ES IMPREVISIBLE**_

Habían pasado 15 años desde el final de la guerra, todos habían hecho sus vidas, incluso ella que a todo el mundo le parecía imposible, pues si lo había conseguido y con alguien que nadie esperaba.

Sus ojos soñadores habían hecho cambiar al que era ahora su marido, un muchacho, que siempre había alardeado de estar en la casa de las serpientes, de ser sangre pura y mortifago, detestaba a los muggles, los elfos y los "sangre sucia" y allí estaba él, sentado a la mesa, un domingo, con las personas a las que más había detestado en toda su vida, pero que respetaba por amor y en cierto modo había aprendido a apreciar, Hermione Granger, Potter, Los Weasley y por supuesto el buen amigo de su esposa Dobby, el elfo domestico, que tan amablemente les servía, pero con el que también compartían mesa, pues era un miembro más de la familia.

Era algo que ninguno de los presentes aquella tarde, habría esperado nunca…

Estaban hablando entre ellos, pues era una "reunión familiar" por el nacimiento de la primera hija de los anfitriones.

De pronto se oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta

- Yo abro Señorita Luna – dijo Dobby dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

Y rompiendo la tranquilidad apareció Remus, que no se encontraba con ellos, porque esa tarde tenía guardia, ya que aun que hacía 15 años que había concluido la guerra, seguían saliendo mortifagos, gigantes y otras criaturas, que todavía veneraban al Señor tenebroso e intentaban de algún modo cumplir sus planes.

- ¿Qué ocurre Remus? – le pregunto Hermione, alertada por su presencia.

- Hemos detectado un grupo de mortifagos y gigantes, necesitamos de vuestra ayuda – dijo dirigiéndose a los hombres – Siento molestarte en un día así Draco, pero es necesaria la ayuda de todos.

El Rubio asintió, se levanto de su silla en la cabecera de la mesa, se acerco a su esposa y la beso antes de marcharse, sus ahora compañeros hicieron lo propio, con sus respectivas esposas, emprendiendo la marcha.

- Es una bebe muy bonita Luna – le dijo antes de irse.

Las chicas esperaban ansiosas en la casa, pero ellos no llegaban, las horas pasaban, se hacían eternas…

- Cuidad un momento de Kali, ahora mismo vuelvo – le dijo Luna a sus amigas.

La muchacha fue al piso superior de la casa, cogió su varita en el cajón de la mesilla, pero antes de desaparecerse, Dobby se presento en su cuarto.

- ¿A dónde va Señorita?

- Voy a buscarles Dobby, no voy a esperar a que Remus vuelva a darme malas noticias – dijo en su tono habitual, sosegado – Cuida bien de Kali, ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, la cuidare hasta que usted vuelva – le contesto el elfo eufórico.

Ella encontró a sus amigos, luchando encarecidamente con unos mortifagos.

*** FLASHBACK DE DRACO ***

(18 años atrás)

- Draco ¡Vámonos! – dijo su padre

Esa fue la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron en aquella librería del Callejón Diagon, solamente tenían 14 años.

Rápidamente su mente revivió la última batalla contra Voldemort.

-Draco, ven con nosotros – le decía su madre desde el lado de los mortifagos.

Cuando el rubio estaba iniciando el camino hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, Luna le detuvo.

- No tienes por qué ir, ellos pueden venir, serán bien recibidos – dijo

Fue entonces cuando sin pensarlo, ni las repercusiones que eso tendría para su familia en el otro bando, agarro a la joven por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso.

- Pensé que no querías que nadie lo supiera – dijo ella sonrojada en un susurro.

- Me da igual, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa – para luego dirigirse a sus padres gritando- ¡QUIERO A LUNA! Y NO VOY A ACEPTAR EL MATRIMONIO CON ASTORIA.

Meses después de ese día, el le pedía matrimonio, con la bendición de sus padres, que aun que les costo, lo aceptaron por la felicidad de su hijo, esa que a ellos les fue impuesta.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Ahora se encontraba allí en mitad de una batalla, viendo como su amada esposa, se desvanecía en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada por ella, mientras que sus "amigos" luchaban en un fuego cruzado con los mortifagos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Maldita sea, tenias que estar en casa cuidando de Kali! – dijo el joven rubio, entre frustrado y cabreado, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Cuídala, por mi – dijo en un susurro – deja que ellos te ayuden y se bueno con Dobby- sonrió débilmente- Nos veremos en el otro lado – termino costosamente, en ese momento sus ojos azules se cerraron para siempre y un aullido de dolor se escapo de la garganta de Draco.

-Ella sabrá lo que hiciste, sabrá lo valiente que era su madre y lo mucho que nos queríamos… nadie podrá reemplazarte nunca, eras una loca adorable, crecerá rodeada de los que la quieren, será feliz y le enseñare todo lo que tú me enseñaste a mi- susurro él a su esposa que ya no le podía escuchar.

Aquella noche, ella no debía estar allí, ella debía estar en casa, cuidando a su bebe, a la bebe que tenían en común, no debía estar en la misión…

Así fue como Draco Malfoy perdió al amor de su vida Lunática Lovegood.


End file.
